The present disclosure relates to a grounding device for a cable. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a grounding device having a clip that is connected to a grounding wire, wherein the clip includes a band of metal that secures the two sides of the clip in locking engagement around the cable.
Grounding is often used with cable to place the cable at zero potential with the earth. Grounding minimizes the potential damage that may occur when the cable is subjected to extreme current conditions, such as lightning or other current surges. A grounding device is a conducting connection to transmit or divert transient electric currents to the ground to prevent damage to the cable or related equipment. The grounding wire is connected directly or indirectly to the ground. A grounding device may be used with cable having a portion of its outer jacket removed to reveal an exposed section of its conductor. The clip of the grounding device engages an exposed section of the conductor.
Tapes can seal the conductor after the grounding device is attached. The clip on the exposed conductor is often sealed with a sealant and a tape so the conductor of the cable is protected from the environment. Often, multiple types of tape are used for the sealing procedure, and a simple two-part weatherproofing system may include a butyl strip followed by vinyl electrical tape. Other housings and encasing devices are known as weatherproofing systems for the grounding connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,056 is a grounding kit for a transmission line cable, which is incorporated herein by reference. The grounding kit includes a clip, a bail and a housing. The clip has a fulcrum portion and means for connecting the clip to a ground wire. The clip encompasses a part of the exposed section of the conductor. The bail includes a mounting element pivotably mounted on the fulcrum portion of the clip to permit rotation of the bail between an open position and a closed position. The handle contacts the clip and forces the clip into clamping engagement with the exposed section of the conductor in response to the bail being rotated to the closed position.
The invention may be described as grounding device with a grounding wire attached to a clip having the clip sides resiliently biased with an axial opening in an unstressed condition that is greater than the size of the metal band that secures the clip sides together around a conductor of a cable. The clip remaining securely attached to the conductor of the cable maintains contact between the conductor and the grounding wire.
In one embodiment, the grounding device includes a clip having a band of metal that secures the clip sides of the clip in locking engagement after the clip sides are squeezed together. The metal band is pivotably mounted on a distal end of a clip side of the grounding device, and the metal band is shorter than the axial opening between the clip sides until pressure is applied to squeeze the clip sides together. The metal band can be secured to the other clip side by engaging a lip on the opposing clip side. The C-shaped clip is larger than the circumference of the cable that it will engage, and the spring in the material itself makes the clip resilient so the clip will return to its original unstressed position. In order to operate the clip, the two clip sides must be squeezed together, and the metal band must be rotated over the lip on the opposing clip side once the clip sides are squeezed together. The rotation of the metal band does not place the clip in the closed position. Rather the clip sides must be squeezed together, the metal band must be attached to the lip, and the pressure is released from the two clip sides. The clip can be secured using one hand with the thumb pushing in the middle of the fulcrum before rotating the metal band.
In an alternate embodiment, the grounding device has a clip that includes a buckle having a tongue with a metal band attached. A metal band is pivotally attached to the tongue, which is attached to a distal end on a fulcrum portion of the clip. The opposite distal end includes a lip that the metal band engages to secure the clip sides together around a cable. The buckle minimizes squeezing of the clip sides together, but the metal band still engages the lip and the buckle secures the clip sides together when the tongue is rotated and buckled down with the metal band engaging the lip on the opposing clip side.
The present grounding device is distinct from U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,056 because it does not include a bail that forces a clip into clamping engagement in response to the bail being rotated to a closed position. The flipping of the metal band does not force the clip sides together or complete the engagement. The metal band of the present clip is shorter than the axial opening between the clip sides until the tongue of the buckle is rotated toward the opposing clip side or until pressure is applied to squeeze the clip sides together when the metal band can be flipped. Without rotating the buckle or applying pressure on both sides of the clip, the metal band could not engage the lip on the opposing clip side. Until pressure is applied or the tongue of the buckle is rotated toward the opposing clip side, the metal band is not long enough to engage the opposing clip side.
Force can be applied by the user""s hand to force the clip sides together after which the metal band is rotated and attached to the lip to maintain the resilient clip sides together. The attachment of the metal band onto the lip of the opposing clip side holds the clip sides together after the force from the user""s hand is released. The engagement of the first grounding device is caused by squeezing the clip sides together, engaging the metal band on the lip, and releasing pressure rather than merely rotating the bail. The engagement of the second grounding device is caused by buckling the buckle closed. The buckling may provide the force to bring the clip sides together.